kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Ocean
|theme=Sunset ocean and glaciers |boss=Meta Knight |mini-boss=Rolling Turtle , Phan Phan , Bonkers, Mr. Frosty, Poppy Bros. Sr. |common enemies=Axe Knight, Blade Knight, Blipper, Bomber, Bounder, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Bubbles, Cappy, Chilly, Coner, Flamer, Gip, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Javelin Knight, Kabu, Laser Ball, Mace Knight, Needlous, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Rolling Turtle Jr. (Kirby's Adventure), Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Starman, Sword Knight, Togezo, Trident Knight, Twister, Twizzy, UFO, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie }} in Ice Cream Island, you had better hold your breath for this level! Set sail for adventure through a world with a nautical theme inhabited by some of the toughest enemies you've met yet!|A Whole New World!|Kirby's Adventure Instruction Booklet}} Orange Ocean is the sixth level of Kirby's Adventure and its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Meta Knight's base is located here. Level Intro While on the bow of a ship, Kirby looks out through a telescope at the sunset. However he soon loses his balance and falls into the water, where he promptly gets chased by a shark into the distance. This intro is the same in both versions of the game. However in the remake Kirby is wearing a captain's hat. General Information Orange Ocean is an area of Dream Land named after its perpetual sunset and the orange glow that it casts on the water. The levels take place on the small islands in the sea as well as underwater levels in the orange water. Many of the level backgrounds are copies of background art from earlier levels, primarily Ice Cream Island, however with the colors changed to resemble the sunset. There are two parts of the ocean; part of it is warm and tropical, while the other half is completely frozen over (perhaps referencing its closeness to Rainbow Resort). The area between it is most likely Secret Sea, where the Halberd crashed. Orange Ocean is full of fleets of battleships and large pirate ships. Meta Knight acts as the boss of Orange Ocean in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. There are six stages in Orange Ocean; a Museum with a Wheelie, an Arena featuring Fire Lion, as well as all three sub-games: Crane Fever, Egg Catcher and Quick Draw in the original and Bomb Rally, Air Grind and Quick Draw in the remake. Copy Abilities Switches In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Orange Ocean serves as the backdrop to the Halberd stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Music Trivia *The music for this level is remixed as the music for Dungeon Dome in Kirby: Canvas Curse. The music is also remixed for the menu theme for the Kirby TV Channel. The same arrangement can also be heard in various episodes of the Japanese version of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In Kirby Star Allies, the music from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land is used as one of the tunes for Inside Islands. *Orange Ocean is where the entire sub-game Revenge of Meta Knight takes place. Meta Knight's base is located here, and is where he stores his Halberd. However, Kirby is able to fell the near-impervious ship and it crashed down into Orange Ocean (specifically the Secret Sea). Kirby travels to this location once again in Kirby: Squeak Squad where the Halberd is resurrected. Gallery Image:Kirby's_Adventure_(E)0001.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' NID 6.png|Level Map (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Meta Knightmare) Image:Orange_Ocean_Remake.png|Kirby traveling trough Orange Ocean. Orange ocean 2.png|Explosive coconuts in this narrow passageway are hazardous. File:Orange Ocean32.png|A maze of clouds in front of the setting sun. Rainbow resort(screen).jpg|Kirby finds some Sparkys. Orange ocean1.png|Successfully solving a puzzle inside a pirate ship. Image:Orange_Ocean_1.png|A view over the orange sea. Image:Orange_Ocean_3.png|Even the sky is orange in Orange Ocean. Image:Orange_Ocean_6.png|A few islands in the Orange Ocean. es:Mar de Naranja it:Oceano Arancio ja:オレンジオーシャン zh:橘子海洋 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Water Category:Ice